Fight Rich Girl Fight
by Ms Marvel Dixon
Summary: They have fought so hard for this place. They have split blood for it and it's theirs. The prison belongs to Rick and his family. Jenna thinks it's safe. Hell everyone thinks its safe. But, in the world of the undead no where is safe and you can never stop fighting for your life. Continuation of Run Rich Girl Run. Review please :)
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, sorry the other story i thought was getting a bit long. So here is the continuation. Shit happens :)

Enjoy and Review!

* * *

" Alright Hershel!" Glenn yelled to cheer on Hershel as he was led outside by Lori, Jenna, Carl, Beth, Beth G. and Maggie. Daryl, Rick, Glenn and Carol were out gathering some wood. Jenna wanted to help but Hershel told Jenna it was time to take it easy for a while. She had had a hard few days and if she made the wrong move she would bleed out.

Everything seemed nice, normal for a change. The prison was slowly becoming their real home. Somewhere they felt safe. The inmates had their own cell. Oscar and Axel were the last two. Jenna had killed Tomas and when Dexter saw what she did he ran before Rick could do anything about him. Jenna didn't care. If he was smart he ran fast and far.

Lori and Rick were getting along as best they could and Carl and Jenna's sister Beth were getting along as well as ever. They never let anything get in the way of their friendship. Jenna thought it was sweet they were still enjoying some parts of being a kid. Jenna and Daryl had been better than ever and neither of them worried anymore. She was happy even if it was the end of the world.

* * *

" Walkers!" was the word Carl shook Jenna awake with. She was just in her own little world and then his gun shots went off. She drew her gun quickly. She shoved Lori behind her as she noticed all the walkers leaking into the yard where they were.

" LORI!" Rick's scream spread as the men ran to help. Maggie, Beth. G had taken Hershel one way and Maggie had grabbed Beth from Carl as Lori tugged Jenna towards another door. There was to many of them. Carl and Lori were running inside as walkers started coming from everywhere. Then the sirens started. This meant someone was playing a dangerous game. Jenna began to panic. She didn't even know where Beth was. Everything happened so fast she didn't have enough time to take her with her.

" AUHH!" Lori screamed and Jenna turned her attention o the pool of water that had just came from Lori.

" Oh Jesus…." Jenna swore. Lori just had the best timing with that kid.

" MOM!" Carl yelled.

" Lori, Carl in here. Now!" Jenna yelled as they ran into a door that led to a basement. Jenna blocked the door.

" What is that noise?" Lori asked as she clutched her stomach.

" Don't worry about it." Jenna said. " Lori I don't know if you are noticing this but you are in labor and that baby isn't going to wait till we find Hershel." Jenna said as calmly as she could.

" What! No! I can't have the baby here! What about Rick and Hershel he isn't…" She then couldn't breath.

"LORI!" Jenna grabbed her gaze. " Listen to me. You need to relax. Everything is going to be alright." Jenna calmed her down a bit. " Now I want you to just breathe and sit down. This is going to be difficult but I need to check and see how dilated you are." Jenna said.

" What!"

" Look I have some training in this area so just bare with me alright. I am going to make sure you and your baby walk out of here alright?" Jenna said. " Carl I need you to sit right beside her and just keep her calm." Carl nodded as Lori sat and took her pants off. Jenna never would have thought she would have to deal with this but she had no choice. " I can't tell…" Jenna said.

" I'm just going to push." Lori said.

* * *

" Lori! Did you see Lori?" Rick yelled at Hershel as Daryl and Glenn killed the remaining walkers and the sirens started.

" Her and Carl went that way." Hershel said.

" Jenna?" Daryl asked.

" She was with Carl." Beth spoke up. Her eyes looked worried. Daryl just nodded to her to let her know it was going to be alright.

" We have to stop that noise before the walkers from the entire prison come our way." Glenn pointed out.


	2. A life for a life

" Ok this isn't working…" Lori said as she ran out of breath. " I had Carl by C-section and this is going to be the same." Lori came to realize.

" But I can't just…." Jenna started.

" Well your going to have to." Lori put a hand on Jenna's. " Jenna you need to cut the baby out. I know you can do this." Jenna shook her head no. " Yes. You have to put me down to."

" Lori no you'll be…"

" No I won't. It's not possible." Lori said. " Now I want you to watch over Rick. He… well who knows how he is going to react. So you need to be there for him and keep him in line for me." Jenna felt tears in her eyes. " And you watch over the baby. I know how much you already love Carl. So you will have to take care of them. Please." Lori spoke in seriousness.

" Lori… I…" Jenna stopped. Lori and Jenna knew how this was going to go.

" Please just tell me they will be safe with you watching over." Lori pleaded.

" Alright. I promise." Jenna straightened up and nodded. Lori smiled.

" Thank you." she said. Then Lori turned to Carl. Her motherly speech was heart breaking and tears streamed down Carl's eyes. Jenna then sucked in her own tears. She took her knife from her belt and waited. Lori nodded and then looked up at the ceiling. " Goodnight Love." She said and then squeezed Carl's hands.

Jenna had no choice. It was no or never. She took the knife as steady as she could and cit along her scar. Lori screamed in pain and then that was it. She was out. Jenna shut her eyes then took a deep breath. She cut a bit deep until she could feel the baby. She turned to Carl.

" Carl I need you…" He just started at his mother. " CARL! Please I can't do this with out." She said and he looked over with sad puppy dog eyes. He then nodded and moved over beside Jenna. She was arm deep in blood and with one had been trying to take off her long sleeve. " I need you to hold this out for the baby." Carl nodded taking the shirt.

Jenna slowly pulled out the tiny baby and it wasn't crying. She lightly patted its back and chest. She tried to get air in its lungs. It was quiet. Eerie quiet then the sound of the baby crying broke the silence. Jenna felt tears in her eyes again. Carl held out the shirt as a blanket then wrapped it around the baby. " it's a girl." Jenna said and Carl put his head in his hands.

Jenna looked at Lori. She was gone. " Go. I have to put her down." Carl said.  
" Carl no. I can't let you do that."

" SHE IS MY MOM!" He yelled at her. Carl was beyond angry at Jenna. She just killed his mother. And now he had to shoot her in the head. He had already pulled the gun as Jenna stood. She held the girl close trying to get it to stop crying.

" Sh… no honey its alright.." She said quietly. She made it to the stairs as the shot rang out. Jenna jumped and then the tears finally fell. " I'm sorry Rick." She said because there was no way she could ever say it again. She felt her heart-break and she couldn't stop the tears.

" Come on. Let's find the other." Carl said walking past Jenna. He seemed cold now. Just a second ago he was crying and now he was angry.

Jenna couldn't think of anything to say to Carl for the life to her. She just rocked the baby close her as she cried. She couldn't imagine what was going to happen when she got back to the group and she had to explain what happened. Hell how was she even supposed to speak. She opened her mouth several times as they walked and nothing came out so she gave up. She already saw herself not talking for weeks like when her mother died. So easily did a good week turn awful.

* * *

Daryl stood close to Beth once they returned from turning the noise off. Dexter hadn't run as far as they hoped. He had opened the gates and let walkers in and turned the sirens on. Oscar killed him. Beth was walking back and forth beside Hershel. Daryl just watched as the girl stressed. He was panicking inside as well but what could he do. Rick was next to Glenn as they walked back into the yard. Somehow in the confusion T-Dog and Carol had gone missing.

" Where could they have gone?" Rick asked as he paced in the opposite circle as Beth.

Then the sound of a door opening and the soft cry of a baby. Everyone's attention was on Carl as he walked out first with his gun still in his hand. Then a few feet behind him came Jenna. She was covered in blood again. She looked heartbroken and out of it. She had big tears in her eyes as some fell. Daryl watch as the small bundle of her shirt squirmed.

Rick's face fell. He was waiting for Lori to walk out but she didn't. " Where…." He could barely say as he walked over to Carl. He said nothing. He looked over at Jenna. Her mouth opened a bit then her eyes looked down at the crying baby. Rick looked at the baby and stumbled backwards as Beth walked over to Carl. She hugged him and he just cried. " No…" Rick started to yell and Daryl watch as every word Rick screamed broke her even more. She couldn't move from her spot anymore.

Daryl walked slowly over as he looked at the baby. Then at Jenna. She was… he didn't even know. He just placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her in gently as her head crashed against his shoulder and her cries started as well. Jenna hadn't cried in a long time and Daryl knew something went horribly wrong. He didn't even need her to explain he knew.

She then pulled away from Daryl and gave him a sad nod. He then just went to wake Rick who was just staring into the beyond. Jenna stood alone holding the baby and then she looked at everyone. They were all staring with open mouths and wide eyes.

" Let me see her." Hershel finally said something. Jenna handed the baby off and stepped away. She then crossed her arms and looked down. No one in the group had ever seen Jenna so distant and broken. She couldn't look anyone in the eye. Carl stood on the other side of the yard just glaring at Jenna. They knew he was blaming her. He was just a kid and didn't understand it wasn't really Jenna's fault.

" Rick?" Daryl waved his hand in front of Rick's face. He was just staring. He was in shock. Lori was dead and he was devastated. He then grabbed his axe and shoved Daryl out of the way. He jumped up and started to walking toward the entrance Jenna and Carl had some from.

This is when Jenna jumped out of her state and remembered what she had promised Lori. " Rick!" She yelled and went to run after him. Daryl caught her around the waist.

" No. Jenna let him sort things out."

" Rick! Come back!" She yelled. He just ran off into the door. She fought against Daryl\s grip but he couldn't let her go. " he is going to get himself killed." She said.

" Nah he will be fine."

" She seems healthy…but she'll need formula." Hershel said catching Daryl and Jenna's attention. " Or she wont survive."

" No. No way I'm not losing another one." Daryl said walking over to his bike and strapping his crossbow around him. " I'll go on a run for some."

" Maggie, go with him." Hershel said. Jenna agreed. She had no idea what formula was and Maggie probably did.

" You sure?" Glenn said.

" Maggie go with Daryl and you and I will clean up here." Jenna said to Glenn. He nodded. Daryl looked at Jenna for a second. He knew she was hiding the pain she was feeling so she could seem strong. But sooner or later she was going to break. Only she and Carl shared the pain of what happened and he was so angry and he knew Jenna felt guilty than ever before. Her way of dealing with things; take on other problems and forget about the real ones. He walked over as everyone made their way back to the cell.

" Stay safe." he said and she nodded. He laid a soft kiss on her forehead and she just let off a small smile. Then him and Maggie took off on his motorcycle.

Jenna took a deep breath and then knew she and Glenn had to do fix all this. " Beth go with Hershel. Take Carl with you please." Jenna said and Beth nodded. She made her way over to Carl who was just standing facing the fence. She pulled on his arm and he turned. He nodded and she held his had as they walked in with Hershel and the baby.

" What do we do?" Glenn asked.

" Glenn your smart what do you think we do? We clear these bodies out and burn them. Same thing inside." She said as she started pulling bodies into one area.

" No I meant about Rick?" Glenna asked.

Jenna stopped and dropped the leg of a dead inmate. She looked at Glenn. He looked so concerned. " Let me worry about him alright?" She said.

" But Jenna you don't…"

" Yes I do." She said. She didn't offer any information other than that.

" Well what about Carol and T?" Glenn asked.

" What about them?" She asked.

" They went looking for a way to shut the sirens off and never came back." Glenn said.

" Let's worry about these things then when Daryl gets back Oscar, him and I will go looking." Jenna said. Glenn nodded.

It was quiet for a moment as they piled the bodies. There were only a dozen or so that they had gathered and then Glenn watched as Jenna's eyes looked sad as they lit them on fire. " Jenna are you alright?" he asked.

She just stared into the fire. She didn't even look at him. " Fine. Just fine."

" I know you are lying and that's fine for now. But Jenna a lot happened today. Just don't blame yourself." Glenn said.

She didn't say anything they just continued to burn bodies.

* * *

So I don't know if anyone reading this cares but I'm just gunna promote my tumblr... .com

follow me :)


	3. My job to keep everyone sane

" You think the baby will be alright?" Daryl asked as him and Maggie wandered into town. They found an empty grocery store and a day care that had enough formula to last a few weeks.

" Like my dad said. She looks healthy. She'll be better when we get this back to her." She said pointing to the bag they had full of food for her. " What we really should be worried about id Rick and Jenna." She said.

" Why Jenna?" Daryl asked.

" Daryl she just cut open Lori and took the baby out. Not many people could do that in normal circumstances. Lori died shortly after I assume and that can't be easy. And Carl those looks he is giving her. He is blaming her for the death of his mother and sooner or later someone will snap." Maggie said as they walked back to the bike.

" Jenna's strong. She will be alright."

" You sure?" Maggie asked. " Anyone can be strong and still crack. I mean looked at Shane…" He hated that name. " And well now Rick. He just lost his wife and his best friend cut her open and his son shot her in the head after." Maggie said.

" Like I said. Jenna will be fine. Why don't we worry about getting the baby some food." he said. Maggie just smiled a bit and climbed on behind Daryl.

* * *

" He say anything yet?" Jenna asked when Beth approached her.

" Yeah… Jenna he is really mad. He said that you killed Lori. He says he hates you." Beth said.

Jenna sighed. " Hey go help Beth. G and Hershel with the baby. Maybe you'll learn something. I'll talk to Carl." Jenna said.

Carl sat alone in a cell above the others. He sat on the top buck his legs hung over. He just started at the wall with his gun in his hands. Jenna stopped at the door. This twelve-year-old was playing with the gun like a stuffed animal.

" Hey." She said from the door. He said nothing. " Carl?" She asked.

" What do you want." he said through his teeth. He really didn't want her around.

" Well I came to make sure your alright." She said taking a step in.  
" Alright!" He yelled jumping down. " You want to know if I'm alright? My mom just died Jenna! And it's your fault!" He yelled. His hand with the gun was shaking. What the hell did she do? Take the gun or let him take a shot. " You killed my mother Jenna!" He yelled.

" I… I'm sorry Carl but…"

" No!" he screamed. Then he pulled his gun up to her. She just looked at him with narrowed eyes. She was questioning whether he could do anything. " Just shut up. And leave me alone! I hate you!" he yelled. His hand was shaking.

" Carl. Put the gun down." Jenna said. Carl did. " Look…"

" No. Just Shut up." he said and stormed off.

When Carl walked out he could see everyone staring at him. He then shook his head and went into another cell. Beth ran to check on him. Jenna could hear the quiet sobs of the boy. She turned to see everyone's mouths open in shock. They couldn't believe a twelve-year-old just pulled a gun on Jenna. They all knew she could have hurt the kid but she would never. She just looked at them all and then looked away. What the hell did she do now. Daryl was just staring at the cell where Beth and Carl had run off to.

" Alright I have to go find Rick. Just watch over Carl." She said to everyone.

" I'll go with you." Glenn said.

" Same." Daryl said.

" No." She paused and looked at them. " This is something I need to deal with alone. This is my problem." She said.

" Why does it have to be? You don't have…" Hershel sounded like a father.

" Because I promised Lori that I would take care of them. They are my responsibility. I broke their family I have to try to put it back together." She said. " Daryl and Glenn clear out the other bodies?" She asked.

" You got it." Daryl nodded as him and Glenn went off to clear out bodies.

" And Carol and T are still somewhere. Oscar go with them." She said. Oscar just nodded. And followed the men. " Hershel thanks for looking after the baby." She said.

" I'll make sure to check up on the boy later. Jenna be careful." He said.

" I will." She said and grabbed her gun and her knife. She then set out to look for Rick. It was actually pretty easy. She just followed the body trail. She counted about a dozen, then two. She couldn't believe there were so many and he had killed them all. She was now scared for him. She had seen him slowly go from the easy blow to the head to literally beating their skulls in. She took a deep breath as she heard the heavy breathing. " Rick.." She said. She rounded the corner to find him standing over three bodies. Blood splattered everywhere. " Rick… youthful really come back to the group. The girl needs her…" She reached over for his shoulder and then he slammed her body against the wall. It hurt. She felt the shock go all through her. His arm was cutting of her airway. She couldn't breathe. " Rick… please…" She couldn't even talk. He just looked at her. She really thought he was going to kill her. " I.. sorry…" She tried to say but didn't really come out.

He saw her face go white and her eyes start to roll back in her head. She was barely breathing when he let go of her. He had scared himself along with her. She escaped with a big gasp of air. She sucked in air like she had never breathed before. She fell to the ground as she choked on the air. " Go back." He said.

" Rick… look the group they… they are scared and they need their leader…. And Carl he is.. And the baby.." Rick shot her a look. A look just seconds ago was going to kill her. She then took a step back. " Alright. You have the rest of the night. And you better have your shit figured out. We can't have you running off and risking your life." she said. And before she even finished he was already gone. " I'm sorry." She said but she doubted he heard it.

When she made it back to the group everyone was doing something. She walked in and sat on one of the tables. She ran her hands through her hair and tugged at it a bit. Inside her mind was a raging, angry, guilty conscience telling her that she was really to blame for everything. She shook her head. It was quiet for a second before the doors clanged open and everyone came back in. Beth. G had been getting some dinner ready.

" Jenna what happened to you neck?" Maggie asked rushing over to her. The grip Rick had on her had already started to bruise.

" Oh nothing just…" She stopped and looked around. " Maggie where is Beth and Carl?" She asked.

" In his cell. They haven't come out since you left. They have been talking a lot though." Maggie smiled. " Don't worry they are fine." Jenna sighed.

" And the baby?" Jenna asked.

" Carol and my sister have looked after her. Everything is taken care of." Maggie assured Jenna. She then sat next to her. " Its great you have taken control but you don't have to take care of everything. We have each others backs." Maggie said.

Jenna smiled. " I know. Thanks Maggie." She nodded and went back to what ever she was doing. Then Carol and Beth. G came out with the baby. Glenn and the rest of the men including Daryl came back from moving the bodies and they all sat and ate. Even Carl and Beth came out of hiding. Only Jenna didn't eat. She sat in the back just watching over everyone.

When the baby started to cry it was a shock to everyone when Daryl walked up and took her from Beth. G. Jenna was less than surprised he was really good with kids he just never had the chance to prove it. He held the baby and slowly rocked her.

" Does she have a name yet?" He asked.

" Well I was thinking Sophia." Carl looked down. " Then there is Andrea, Jackie, Amy. And…" Carl paused. " Lori." He looked at Jenna and looked away. Everyone was quiet.

" How about ass kicker." Daryl joked. The baby giggled. " You like that sweetheart? Lil ass kicker." Everyone seemed to laugh.

Then the baby fell asleep and he smiled. Everyone was quiet for a second and it seemed like people were already moving on from what had happened. Except Carl, Rick and Jenna. Rick was still off in the prison and Carl was beyond angry. And Jenna well she was just spaced out. She couldn't eat and she couldn't cry anymore.

Everyone shortly after eating found their way into a cell and fell asleep. Jenna had told Beth. G and Carol to keep the baby with them and Hershel just incase she woke up and needed someone. Jenna had never been able to hold the baby or even look at her after ripping her out of Lori.

" you should get some sleep." Daryl had cut the quiet as Jenna sat in the rafter alone in the dark looking out the windows.

"yeah probably." She said not looking at him. He just sat next to her. " I tried." She said after he nudged her. " can't seem to keep the images or the guilt out." She said truthfully.

" Jen it wasn't your fault. Lori would have died no matter who did that C-section." Daryl said.

" Yes but I was the one who did it." She looked at him. " So no matter what it is my fault." She said shaking her head. " Carl can't even look at me. No doubt he hates me. Rick… well Rick pretty sure he wants to kill me." She said looking down.

" What?" Daryl asked angrily. " What makes you think that."

" I caught up to him today and he nearly choked me to death." She said leaning over and Daryl could now see the dark and light marks on her neck. The bruises of choking. He was pissed now. He was about say something. " Don't freak out." She said. " he is just… grieving." She said.

" not an excuse." he said crossing his arms.

She shook her head. " Daryl how the hell am I supposed to protect them if I couldn't even keep Lori safe." He looked confused. " She made me swear I would look after them. Make sure Rick didn't pull away and Carl didn't get bit or shot again." She said. " They are my responsibility now.. Always have been and I don't know how to…"

" Stop." he said putting and arm around her waist. " just stop. It's not your job to take care of everyone. My job to make sure nothing happens to you two and Rick's job is to get his head straight then take care of his kids." He said. It was never like Daryl to say so much. But she could tell Daryl had changed and was more of a take charge type. She liked it. She smiled. " You have spent most of your life looking after that boy and he is old enough to deal with this crap without you. And Rick well… I'll knock him out later." He smiled at her. She knew he hated it when people laid a hand on her and he never would stop.

" Alright." She nodded and put her head on his shoulder. She felt a soft kiss on her head and she sighed. Jenna didn't sleep that night but Daryl was asleep beside her within minutes. She always watched how peaceful he was when he slept. It was cute. She smiled at him.

* * *

The next morning Rick decided to show his face. She was the only one up at the moment. He looked around to find it quiet. Jenna watched from above as he looked around. He didn't look like Rick. He just looked tired and worn out. Covered in blood and sweat. Then his eyes met hers. She said nothing. He noticed the bruising around her neck then looked away. He took a second and looked at the ground.

Once everyone had woken up, Maggie and her sister made breakfast for everyone. Jenna still couldn't eat. Hershel gave her a concerned look. She just smiled and nodded. Rick didn't say anything. He just stayed close to Carl. Carol had come out with the baby but he wouldn't hold her yet.

" She getting fed?" He asked Daryl.

" Maggie and I went on a run a few days ago. Were good for a few more days." Daryl said.

" I'll go into town and get.." He started.

" No." Jenna spoke up. He gave her a deadly look. " if anyone has to go out it's not going to be someone who isn't all here." She insulted him. He rolled his eyes. " Glenn I hate to ask but would you mind?" Jenna turned to her.

" Yeah." He nodded.

" And I'm going with you." She said.

" Jenna?" Glenn asked. " You think that is a good idea?"

" Why not?" Jenna asked.

" You haven't slept in a few days and you haven't eaten.." Hershel pointed out. Rick and Daryl looked at her.

" never the less. I'm going." She said. " Unless you go t a problem with that Glenn?" she asked. He shook his head. " Good. Let's go." She was about to walk out when Daryl grabbed her arm.

" You can't be serious." he said.

" It look like I'm joking." She smiled. " Daryl I'm fine. I need to do something alright?" She asked.

" Jenna you- "

She cut him off with a light kiss. She pulled away with a sad smile. " I'll be back before you know it." She winked. Then Glenn passed her and she let go of Daryl's hand. She heard him sigh as they walked away.

* * *

Well I hope you liked it! Big thanks to **Mizu-Chan **and **FanFicGirl10** for the great reviews! I love reading what everyone thinks so... review please :)


	4. You again?

" Glenn get that duck." Jenna said as she stood outside the store in the town. She was keeping watch. She noticed a blue plush duck laying on the ground.

" What?" he laughed.

" The duck. A baby needs some toys. A prison isn't exactly the greatest nursery." She laughed.

" Well I got all they had. it's a straight shot back to prison from here." He said.

" Be home before dinner." Jenna said.

" and where is it you nice folk call home?" The voice was scratchy and low. Jenna and Glenn pulled their guns. " wooh! Easy now…" He came around the corner.

" Merle!" Jenna and Glenn said at the same time. Then they looked at each other. Wait how did Jenna know who he was Glenn thought.

" OH shit.. Glenn.. And…" he paused as he looked at Jenna. " and little miss Jenna?" he asked. He then laughed. " How's that baby sister of yours." he said putting the gun away.

She hated his voice. She aimed her gun and didn't put it down. " Turn back now and I wont have to waste a bullet on your worthless ass." She threatened.

" Wooh now girly!" he laughed. " I mean no harm. Hey you seen my brother." He asked.

" Maybe." Glenn said.

Then Merle took a step forward and when Glenn went to look at Jenna he pulled a knife on Glenn. Jenna kept her gun on Merle. " Easy now." He said. " Flinch and I slit short round's throat." He snickered.

" What do you want?" She asked but didn't put the gun down.

" we are going to get into your vehicle and we are going to go back to my camp." He smiled. " Or should I just kill you two now?" he asked.

" And where is that?" Jenna asked.

" That's for me to know and you to find out…" Merle said forcing Glenn to the car. Jenna was going to shoot but then his gun came out of nowhere and pressed to her forehead. " Get in and drive."

She did. Glenn was forced to the back. When Merle got into the he hit Glenn in the head and knocked him out. Jenna sighed. Then the gun was put right back to her temple.  
" Drive girly." He said.

" Good to se your still an asshole." She said as she started to drive along the road.

" Good to see you got finer then the last time I saw you." he winked.

" Oh you mean when you had a gun to my baby sister's head and shot me in the arm?" She said as she stared to go faster.

" Yeah baby brother wasn't very happy about that was he." He laughed. " Left a few days later huh? See that's what my brother does. He runs." he laughed.

" are you going to keep running your mouth?" She asked. " Because give me the gun now I'll shoot my ears off." She said sarcastically.

The gun on her temple then pressed harder. " Best be more polite to a man with a gun? Only common sense." He said. She shook her head.

She didn't say anything. She drove down a road and when she came to a large wall blocking the road she stopped. She looked along the wall and there were men all along it with heavy guns. She then looked to Merle who smiled and without warning she was hit in the head and she blacked out.

* * *

She woke up and she couldn't see anything. Her eyes weren't completely open yet. When she did it was dark. She was in a room alone. She tried to move but she couldn't. Her arms were duck taped to the chair. Her legs were tied and she could feel the sting on her head. She could also taste blood in her mouth. She licked her lips and could feel the split in her lip where someone had hit her.

" out of all the people.. It had to be Merle Dixon.." She swore to herself as she tried to get loose.

" JENNA!" She heard Glenn yell.

She panicked. Where was he. " GLENN! WHERE ARE YOU!" She yelled.

" JENNA? Is that you!?" He yelled.

" YEA. Are you alright?" She asked.

" Yeah… you.." He asked.

" More or less." She said. " Do you know were we are?" She asked. Then the door opened to her room.

Light came in and she was literally in a warehouse looking room. She looked at who opened the door. " Well have you calmed down?" Merle asked from the door as he walked in and dragged a chair behind him. He set in front of her. " Never knew you were such a fighter. I bet that is what my baby brother saw in you." He laughed sitting down.

She smiled a bit. " Go to hell." She said.

" Already there darling." he said. " Now are you going to tell me where my brother is or are we going to have to do this the hard way?" he asked taking a gun and the knife that is connected to his arm. She looked at his handless arm. " Oh you like? Thanks to that dick officer friendly I had to mutilate myself." He said. Rick really did leave him on a roof.

" Well conceder yourself lucky Rick didn't just gut you while you baked on that roof." She giggled a bit. Then Merle took his hind and slapped her across the face. She just looked back at him. She let out a tiny laugh. He hated that she didn't cry or something. He slapped her again. She looked back at him. Her face turning red but that smile never came off. " Are you just going to smack me around…." she said. " or you going to kill me already?" She asked.

" Kill you?" he laughed. " OH darling I ain't going to kill you. You and your boy over there know where my brother and that jerk off Rick is. See if I show up Daryl will come with me. It's always been me and him. Always have been and always will. And then I can kill that cop friend of yours and we will run off into the night." He said.

On some lever Jenna knew if Merle showed up Daryl would go with him. She didn't like it but it would happen. " And what makes you think I'll tell you where they are? And who says I know?" She said.

" Don't you lie to me!" he said smacking her again. " where are they?" He asked.

" You'll have to kill me." She said.

Merle was getting really tired of her bullshit. He then started to hit her full-out. Punches to the stomach, punches across the face, and small cuts to the face and arms.

" STOP IT!" Glenn's cries came from the other room.

" Merle…." A man's voice cam from the door. " see that the other prisoner is questioned."

Jenna was breathing hard and let out tiny cried of pain. Not one tear fell though. She was in pain and the bruises were already forming and she could feel her tiredness and hunger kick in. Merle slapped her across the face harder before he left.

The door shut behind Merle as the other man walked in. " Please tell me Dixon is your bitch not the other way around." She said spitting some blood out of her mouth.

The man let off a laugh. " I did hear you knew each other. You were part of the group in Atlanta who left him up in that roof?" The man asked sitting in front of her. She just looked at him.

" First off who are you and where am I?" She asked.


	5. Held captive

" Forgive me." he sounded genuine and smiled a charming smile. " Your in Woodberry. The town I run." He said. " They call me the governor." he said.

" Military?" She asked.

" No, just protecting the people of my town." He said.

" And how many people is that?" She asked.

" Well more than your group I'm sure. So were you part of his group in Atlanta." The gov'ner asked.

" Nope." She said. " Merle and my issues goes back to before the world went to shit." She said.

" And you know where his brother is?" He asked.

She laughed at him. " You think the good cop bad cop things is going to work here?" She asked. " I have been around cops for a while now and…"

" Alright then…" He stopped her.

* * *

" Who is she?" Daryl asked as the black women Rick had helped in the prison started to wake up.

" Who are you and where did you come from?" Rick asked. Then Daryl saw the basket of formula and the blue duck Hershel was holding to the baby. When did Glenn and Jenna get back? And where were they? " And where did you get he formula." Rick asked.

" Young Asian boy and a girl dropped it." She said.

" Girl?" Rick asked.

" She was pretty, scar on her face. Her and the man dropped it when they were taken." Her words tore through Daryl's mind.

" Taken!" he almost yelled.

" Taken by who and where?" Rick sounded worried.

" Same bastard who shot me. There is a town… called Woodberry. Run by this guy calls himself the Gov'nr. Real charmer." She said. " That's probably where they are." She said.

* * *

Jenna could hear Glenn yelling from the other room. She could also hear the moans of a walker. That asshole Merle threw a walker at him. Glenn killed it but was obviously tired and beaten up as well. She couldn't see herself but she already knew she looked like shit and was probably covered in her own blood.

" So you ready to tell me where my baby brother is?" Merle said to Jenna.

She took a deep breath. " Yeah sure I'll tell you where he is."

" Well look who came around." He leaned in close.

" When hell freezes over you good for nothing redneck son of bitch." She laughed then spit in his face. Most of it was blood. He reacted with a very hard slap to the face. So hard she blacked out.

When Jenna opened her eyes she was untied but still in a chair. When she looked around the light was on her and the governor. " Alright enough games." he said. " Tell me where your group is now and I wont kill you." He said pulling out a gun.

" then kill me." She said.

He smiled. " Stand up." he said aiming the gun. She didn't see the harm in standing. She tried and she almost fell over. She was in so much pain but she made it up. " Your shirt. Take it off." He said.

Jenna laughed. " No." She said.

" Take it off or I'll bring Glenn's head in here." He said. She could hear the seriousness in his voice.

She laughed at him. " Your sick you know." She said then took her blood soak shirt off and threw it to the ground.

He looked at her scared body and smiled. " always did like a women with a few marks."

he smiled getting up. He walked over to her and ran a hand down her back. She pulled away. His hand went down her back to her hips.

" Gov'nr!" Merle's voice yelled from the hall.

He walked out and before he left he was sure to kick Jenna down.

One minute she was being felt up then kicked down. She was then pulled into a room where she saw Glenn in the corner. " Glenn are you alright?" She rushed to him.

" Holy crap Jenna your face… and where is your shirt." he asked.

" I'm fine." Then a gun was put to her head. " Glenn don't tell them." She said.

" Shut up!" the governor yelled. " Now you have three seconds to tell me…" he then shifted the gun to his head. She panicked. " 1...2..." He clicked the gun and his finger was just about to press it.

" a prison!" She yelled. Her eyes widened.

" Jenna…" Glenn said.

" There! Now let him go." Jenna pleaded. She couldn't have Glenn dying for her stubbornness.

Then bags were put over their heads. They were moved somewhere else and made to kneel. Everything had moved so fast in the fast day or two. She couldn't tell how long they had been there.

" Glenn I am sorry." She said.

" No its fine. I would have done the same." he said. She was shivering. She didn't have a shirt. But her bra was still being looked at by every man who was around. " Merle if Daryl finds out what you are about to do he will put an arrow in your head."

" and why is that…"

" I bet your baby brother wont like that your about to put a bullet through his girl's head." She winked. He got angry and kicked her over. She just laughed. " son of bitch." She barely said anything.

She then looked over to Glenn. " Sorry Glenn." She said getting back to her knees. The guns were pointed to their heads. Out of instinct grabbed his hand. She was scared and by how hard he squeezed so was he. She could the mussel of the gun on her head. She took a deep breath. Then she could smell smoke.


	6. Running again

Hey everyone :) So apparently people are annoyed by my spelling and grammar, and well I am sorry but I suck at checking grammar and spelling. I really am tying to make sense.

Oh and I saw that some didn't like the fact that Jenna went on that run with Glenn instead of Maggie. Well sorry but Maggie and Glenn's relationship will be like the show. And I'm not only following the show it's kind mixed with that, the comic's and then my own ideas.

Well anyways, hope the rest of you like it :) I love the reviews so keep them coming please :)

* * *

Shots fired and they were kicked over then dragged. Someone grabbed her arm and she fought against it. Who knew who was pulling her. There was a lot of yelling and shots going of. The bag on her head hadn't come off until she was pushed into a building she assumed. She fell to the ground as she fought against the grip on her arm.

" Jesus Jenna calm yourself." She heard Daryl hiss at her as he ripped the bag off her head. His face looked worried and in pain. He saw every bruise and cut and before he even noticed she didn't have a shirt her arms were around his neck. She was breathing deeply and fast. " Its alright." She said quietly.

" I didn't think…" She couldn't breathe. She just had a big smile. She really thought that was how she was going to die. " Thank you." She closed her eyes and sighed.

Then he noticed she was wearing a shirt. " uh.. Here." He said throwing his long sleeve around her. " what the hell happened to your shirt."

" Not important." She shrugged.

" Daryl! This was Merle." Glenn yelled. Jenna shut her eyes. She wished Glenn wouldn't have said that. Daryl looked from Glenn to Jenna.

" Is he the gov'nr or something?" he asked standing up.

" No more like his bitch." Jenna added as she tucked in Daryl's shirt into her pants.

" Well I gotta go and see him…" He said with worried eyes.

" Daryl. We have to get Jenna and Glenn out of here." Rick said handing Jenna a gun as she struggled to stand.

" He's my brother I can't just leave him!" He yelled.

" Daryl I need you. Are you with me?" Rick asked. Daryl looked around and Jenna could see his conflicting eyes. Then she feared for him. He would do anything to see Merle again. Daryl nodded. Jenna could already see their escape failing.

Rick, Daryl, Maggie along with Oscar lead the way out as Glenn help Jenna walk. They ran into the streets. Then the guns started going off again. Jenna turned and shot back at whoever. Then she was pulled into a side wall. The group took a second.

" Y'all get Glenn and Jenna out of here and I'll lay down cover fire." Daryl said loading a heavy gun with an entire magazine of bullets.

" Oscar you get Glenn and Jenna over that wall and we will cover you." Rick said.

" Wait… no.." Jenna argued. " That isn't a good idea. Just shoot back and we all will run.

" Jenna you can barely walk. Just go with Oscar." Rick ordered. And before she could argue again Daryl and Rick ran out and started firing again.

Glenn and Oscar pulled Jenna for the wall and Oscar pushed her up to where they could try to get over. Glenn got over first and before Jenna could let go of Oscar a shot went through his chest and he let go of her. She fell to the ground and heard a crack. She bit down her scream of pain.

That shot got Daryl's attention. He looked back and saw Oscar and Jenna fall. She didn't move. He had to assume she was dead. He had fear in him and he couldn't do anything about it. He looked back and started shooting faster.

Jenna saw Oscar laying in front of her dead and Jenna sighed. She took her gun and shot him in the head. She held her breath and then painfully got up. She could feel the cracked or broken ribs and she just managed to get over to the wall again.

" Rick!" She screamed. " Daryl!" She yelled again. Maggie came running and help Jenna over the wall to Glenn. They ran to a nearby bush and hid. Her and Glenn out of breath and Jenna close to passing out from the pain. She clutched her sides and waited. The bushes rustled and she pointed her gun. Maggie came out and sat next to Glenn and waited. Then came Rick. He looked at Jenna and could see the pain. He sighed and waited. Guns went off more and more.

" Come on Daryl." Rick said. Jenna just looked at him. Did Rick leave him there or is he doing this on purpose so he can see Merle?

Then a women came from the bushes. The gun fired stopped and a lot of cheers came from the inside of the wall. " Who are you?" Jenna asked with her gun pointed at the black women.

" Where is he! You take me back now!" Rick yelled. " If anything happens to him I'll kill you!" Rick pushed her against a tree.

" You need me to get your man back." She said.

Jenna put her head in her hands. " Damn it Daryl!" She said to herself.

Maggie, Rick and the other women spoke a bit and Jenna couldn't hear. " Alright." he knelt down in front of Jenna. She looked at him with a small smile.

" I'm coming with you." She said trying to stand.

" No. Michonne and Glenn are going to go back to the road where we left a car. You will wait there and me and Maggie will handle it." He said.

" but.."

" You can't walk and anymore damage who knows what will happen." Rick said loading guns and walking away from her. Glenn grabbed her hand and she pushed away. She painfully walked over to Rick.

" You bring him back. And don't die." She begged him as a tear rolled down her face. Then a long needed soft hug was given to her. He kissed the top of her head and nodded. If anyone could get Daryl back it was Rick and she trusted Maggie. She looked over to her. " Be careful." she said and Maggie nodded.

* * *

The sun was slowly making its way over the hills. Michonne was pacing back and forth. Glenn was waiting nervously. Jenna sat leaning up against the car and closed her eyes. She could hear Glenn's worry from where she was.

" Glenn." She said and she gestured for him to sit next to her. " Maggie will be fine. She is strong and fast. Rick will keep her safe." She reassured him.

" yeah… Why aren't you worried?" he asked. " I mean the guy you love is being held captive by the guy who did this to us and you haven't said a word in hours."

" Glenn I have spent half of my life worrying myself with whether Daryl would come walking through my door again. And I have spent half my life waiting for a phone call to tell me Rick has died." She said looking at him. " I'm worried but I have some faith." She said closing her eyes again. " And if I know the Dixon's then this isn't as bad as it seems." She said and Glenn let off a little laugh.

" Remind me to let you tell me how you got mixed up with those two." He said.

" Oh yeah real fairy tale." She rolled her eyes. He laughed again.

Then there was a rustle in the bushes. Jenna and Glenn looked at each other with a small smile. He got up and helped her up as she gripped her side tightly and they walked slowly around to see who or what was coming.

" Well isn't that nice of you officer friendly." Jenna could hear Merle's voice.

" Oh crap." She said and as soon as Rick came from the bushes followed by Maggie Glenn took off and hugged her. Daryl and Merle followed. She smiled a bit but almost fell over from the lack of support.

" WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE!" Glenn yelled pulling a gun.

" He tried to kill me!" Michonne yelled to.

" Not to mention…" Glenn pointed to Jenna.

" Put your guns down now!" Daryl yelled and aimed his crossbow for Glenn and Michonne. Jenna shook her head. Merle was laughing as he leaned on a tree behind Rick.

" Hey if you ask me I made an improvement." he said to Jenna who was slowly walking toward them.

She shot him an evil look. " Shut up Merle!" Daryl yelled at him. Merle threw up his hands and laughed. Jenna looked back to Daryl who looked pissed off but then when he looked at her. He smiled a bit. She was surprised as he walked over to her and put a hand on her check. " You alright?" he asked.

" Ah she is fine!" Merle yelled. Daryl sighed.

Jenna then put a hand on his and smiled. He then let go and as he walked back Rick and Glenn were yelling at each other.

" he isn't coming with us." He said.

" What do you mean? He is my brother. He helped us get away." Daryl said.

" He tried to kill me and Jenna! Look what he did Daryl… how can we trust him around the others." Glenn said.

" We can't have him sleeping in the same cells as Beth now can we." Rick added. Daryl hated how he brought that up. Daryl shook his head.

" he is family. He is blood." He said.

Rick took Glenn and Daryl up the road a bit while Merle waited in the woods. Jenna just looked back and forth. She knew how this was going to play out.

" No Merle, no me." he said as Daryl made his way back from their conversation. Jenna watched as Rick pleaded with him.

" Daryl we need you." he said.

" I can't just leave him again. He's my brother." Rick stopped trying. Daryl walked by Jenna and opened the back of the truck. She said nothing to him. He grabbed his stuff.

" Can't you do anything?" Rick asked Jenna. Daryl stopped what he was doing as he waited for her answer.

" No." She answered. Daryl couldn't help but feel bad. He had almost forgotten he would be leaving her behind to. Again.

" Rick. You look after lil' asskicker for me. And Carl to. He is a good kid. Tough." Rick just nodded and then walked away. Daryl went to turn away.

" You know we really do need you right?" Jenna asked making him stop. He looked back.

" Jen he…"

" Yeah I know. Just…" She paused and took a step closer to him in pain. She sighed. She put her lips lightly on his and when he kissed back she could tell he hated that he had to leave. " You just be careful." She said when she pulled away. He nodded.

He ran a hand along her neck finding the chain and pulled it out. She smiled and then saw Merle's face. He knew what it was and was both sad and angry. " I'll come back." he swore to her. She smiled a bit and then he turned and walked away.

Glenn and Rick watched as the two Dixons walked away with anger and crushed spirits. Glenn walked up behind Jenna. " Glenn before you start to yell… just don't." She said with a tear in her eye. Jenna could see the anger in Glenn. She shook her head and walked around him. She slowly made it to the car and leaned against it. She was tired and just needed to lay down. Her head felt light and she could barely breathe.

" We should get her back to your doctor." Michonne said. Jenna just smiled kindly at her.

Glenn and Rick took a minute and finished yelling at each other. Then the two of them walked angrily over to the car. Jenna and Michonne climbed in the back. The car was silent as they drove.


	7. Calming

Short chapter to just settle things for a bit :) I have many things planned for this group and I thought I would get everyone together.

Review please!

* * *

The gates opened slowly as Beth G and Carl slid it open. Carol was ready with a gun and everyone else was inside. When Rick and Glenn got out of the car they walked toward the prison. When Carol noticed Daryl had not come back and looked at the bruises that covered Glenn's face and how broken Jenna looked she got upset.

" Where is Daryl?" She asked.

" He went with Merle." Glenn said angrily.

" He's gone?" She asked.

Jenna wanted to punch her in the face. She screamed in her head ' shut up carol he will be back!' Michonne helped Jenna out of the car. She limped as Rick just watched. He should have help but he hadn't been able to talk to Jenna since Lori died. Beth came running from the Prison.

" Jenna!" She screamed.

" Hey Bethy." Jenna smiled in pain.

" Oh my God! Are you alright!" Beth asked as she tried to help.

" Yeah." Jenna said.

Then Beth stopped. " Wait." She said. " Where is our cowboy?" She asked and Rick and Carol looked at her. " Where is he!" Beth yelled.

" Beth calm down." She looked over to Glenn who was about to say he left. " Just out hunting… you know him likes his alone time." Glenn gave her confused look. " let just go inside." Jenna said. Beth nodded with a sad smile.

Hershel was alone with Jenna for a moment. " I assume Daryl left with his brother. And I assume Merle was the one who did this to you?" He asked as he felt her ribs. She said nothing.

" Daryl has always been one to stick with blood." She explained. Hershel just nodded. " He'll come back." She said.

" You sure about that?" He asked.

" No but I have faith that he will." She smiled a bit.

And hour later when Hershel was done trying to fix Jenna. " I did the best I could but Jenna you have at least two fractured ribs, and bruises just about everywhere."

" Let me guess next you're going to tell me to take it easy." She sat up in pain.

" Yes." Hershel said. " I'm serious if you don't then you will be forced to stay in bed for months or you could fall into a coma." He said.

" Alright." she smiled. Hershel nodded and left. Then came Glenn. " Glenn.. Come on I am really…"

" NO! How could you just let him walk off like that! We need him here and you didn't even try!" Glenn yelled pacing back and forth. Rick walked up and stood at the door. Jenna didn't even notice.

" No matter what I said would have made him stay. Trust me Glenn, with the Dixons its always about blood." Jenna said calmly.

" Seriously! That is your excuse."

She had enough. " It isn't an excuse." She said getting up slowly. " I don't know what you think I could have said to get him to stay but he is gone. Now we can either fight about this or deal with the fact that we are two men down and I can almost guarantee you the Gov'nr will make a move." She said looking at Glenn.

"One more thing. Why did you lie to Beth about where Daryl went?" Glenn asked.

" Not that it is any of your business… but it was too hard to tell that little girl Daryl was gone again." She said and Glenn put his head down. " To many people have left in her life including Daryl and I couldn't break her heart again. Is that alright with you?" She asked. Glenn said nothing. She rolled her eyes. " I need some air." Then she walked out.

Jenna walked, well more like limped into the yard. She looked around and sighed. She could feel the sting of tears in her eyes. " Damn it." She swore. She backed up and leaned against the wall. Then she heard footsteps behind her. She really wanted to be alone. She hadn't had time alone since she had to cut Lori open.

" Are you alright?" Rick's voice asked.

" I am fine." Jenna answered with her jaw clenched. " Just need some air…" She said. Then a tear fell from her eye and she sniffed.

" Eight years." Rick said. Then he put a hand on her shoulder and made her turn to face him. He had never even considered how any of this week was affecting her. " I have known you for eight years and how many times have you said you were fine when we both know your not." He said.

" Really, Rick I'm fine." Jenna said.

" No you're not." he said. " Jenna you had to cut my daughter out of Lori, she died and Carl had to shoot her. Carl said awful things and I'm pretty sure I tried to kill you. Then you were held hostage by a lunatic and beaten by Merle. And to top it all off Daryl left.. Again." Rick was summarizing the week. Jenna looked away. " Your strong but you're not fine." He said. Then tears ran down her face. He pulled her close for a hug.

" I am so sorry." She said as her arms linked around him. " I really thought I could save both of them."

" What are you talking about…" Rick was sure she was crying because Daryl had left.

" Lori and the baby. I thought I could save them both but instead I killed Lori… I'm sorry." She said hanging her head. Rick let off a small laugh. " What?" She asked whipping the tears from her face quickly.

" There is a big chance she would have died either way. Jenna that was not your fault." Rick said. " You did however do what no one else would have been able to do. You saved that little girl and I will be ever thankful for that." He smiled.

It was quiet for a second. " She made me promise to protect you three." She said. He smiled.

" And I will protect you and Beth." Rick said. There was the friend she had made so long ago. She hugged him again. " Even when Daryl gets back." He assured her.

She smiled. " you should have seen his face when he named your daughter ass kicker. She laughed at him and his face lit up. Like the time Beth said her first words." She said.

" Well remind me to tell him what her name really is." Rick said. They began to walk back in. When they did Carol was holding the baby. Jenna had to smile. She was so tired and in pain but that little baby was beautiful.

" What is her name?" She asked. Jenna took the baby from Carol. They girl squirmed then settled.

" Judith." Carl said from the door.

Jenna smiled and looked down. " Judith Grimes. Hi." The baby smiled at her.


	8. The story of us

The rest of the night was quiet as the group just enjoyed each others company. Rick separated himself just a bit and Jenna sat with Beth and Carl.

" She looks you when you were a baby." Jenna smiled. Carl hadn't really said much since his mother died and she couldn't tell is he was still mad at her.

" your just saying that. You don't remember what I looked like when I was a baby." Carl said.

" I sure do. You and Beth," She paused and looked at him. "the most adorable little bundle I had ever seen. I still remember the day your dad came out of that delivery room." She spoke and Carl looked at Judith. Everyone seemed to just listen to the stories being told. " I was so tired and we had waited for hours. Then your dad came through the doors and he just looked at me and…" She paused and looked up to Rick. She was going to say Shane but she didn't. " He smiled and said 'it's a boy'." Jenna said. " You should have seen how big your eyes were when your mother held you." She said. Carl sighed. " You see your mother wouldn't let anyone hold you. She was afraid that you were so cute that I would just take you home with me." She smiled. Carl couldn't help but smile. " But when I finally did get to hold you." Jenna paused. " You know what I saw?" She asked.

" A baby?" Carl asked sarcastically.

" No." she laughed. " I saw a strong boy who would one day be just like his daddy." She smiled and Carl smiled. " And you know what I see when I look at Judith?" She asked. " A proud women who will be a fighter just like her mama." She said. She smiled at him and he smiled up at her. " I really am sorry about your mother. I tried my-" She was in the middle.

" It's ok. It wasn't your fault." Car said laying his head on her shoulder. She smiled at the boy. She felt forgiven now. It was quiet for a bit and Jenna handed Judith to Rick. He didn't want to hold her but Jenna didn't give him a choice. It was important that Rick be there for his daughter.

" Hey Jenna?" Maggie asked as she sat beside her father and sister, Glenn holding her hand.

" Ya?" Jenna said as Beth and Carl put their heads on her shoulder.

" Could you tell us the story?" Maggie asked.

" What story is that?" Jenna asked feeling like an old women with much wisdom to share.

" Of you and Daryl?" Maggie asked.

" Yeah please Jenna. I am dying to hear how the rough neck and you ended up together." Glenn said.

" Yeah I love that story." Beth said.

Jenna laughed at group now listening intently. Jenna looked around. Hershel had Beth in his arms, Maggie in Glenn's, Judith was with Rick, Carol was off to the side with Axel. She wasn't listening but Axel walked closer. Beth and Carl now up and looking at Jenna.

" Ok, but y'all have to swear you will never tell him I told you this." She said.

" Why?" Beth.G asked.

" Well you all have met Daryl. He doesn't like anyone thinking he is soft or anything like that. He likes the rough red neck persona." She said. " so don't tell him alright."

She looked at everyone and they all nodded. Apparently they were all dying to hear this story. She smiled at them all.

" My Mama was the women who wanted her daughter to be proper and be married and have many kids. She was old-fashioned. Not to mention she liked her money. She also loved sharing that money. She would throw these extravagant benefits and invite most of the county. She also had a habit of inviting men who were wealthy and she would introduce them to me. Well one night I had enough of being pushed into boring conversations about the stock market so I ran. I ran into the woods and sat in the middle of the grass and just looked up at the stars. Believe it or not I wished so hard for an escape." She said.

" didn't know you were keen on wishing on stars." Rick said.

" Well I was 17." She laughed. " I wished so hard for a reason to runaway." she said.

" And then what happened?" Maggie and Beth. G asked at the same time.

" I felt someone watching me and when I looked around I was sure I was alone until something jumped into the bushes. All I had to defend my self was my heels so I took one off and threw it at the bush." She felt like she was telling first graders a fairy tale. " Now I expected an angry rabbit or bird to come at me but instead the bush said ouch." She said with a smile. " He popped out of the bush rubbing his head. I was surprised that this very handsome, yet dirty kid no older them me came out of the bush with a bleeding head." She laughed.

Everyone laughed. " Handsome yet dirty?" Rick asked with a wired out expression.

" I'll have you know 19 year old Daryl Dixon was very handsome." She said. " And dirty because he was hunting and his excuse for hiding was that he was tracking a rabbit." She said. " I smiled at him and made him sit with me. He asked me what I was doing out here with such sparkly shoes." She said and they laughed. " I said I was looking at the stars.

He told me he had never actually taken the time to look at them."

" Makes sense. Hunters are usually focused on the game not the sky." Carol said but no one paid attention.

" anyways, I asked him to stay with me and look at them. All night we laid in the grass and looked at the stars." She smiled as she looked up to the window. She could see two stars shinning and wondered if he was looking at the stars or if he was dead already.

" Then he kissed you?" Carl asked.

" Oh no." She said. " When the sun came back up he went home but for months we would meet and just look at the stars. We were best friends for a long time." she said.

" Well then how did you two…" Glenn started but she looked at him.

" I'm getting there. You did want to know the whole story right? Well it wasn't as simple as you could think." She said.

" Yeah it's a long one." Beth smiled. " But awesome." She said.

" Me and Daryl were friends for a long time and when summer came on my last month of high school Daryl encouraged me to apply to a school in New York. I wanted to be a doctor. But my mother wanted me to be a house wife. So to prove to her that I could take care of myself I took self-defense lessons in King county." She said. " ran by two cops." She smiled to Rick. " Good teachers and even better friends." She said without mentioning Shane.

" Easy to teach someone who has a point to prove." Rick added.

" So then what? You brought Daryl home to meet your mother?" Axel asked.

Jenna laughed. " Oh God no." She said. " If she ever met Daryl I think she would have had a heart attack, he would always come around when she was home." She explained.

" Well what happened when she found out you were hiding a redneck in your room?" Maggie asked.

Jenna's smile faded. " She never did, her and my step father died shortly after in a plane crash." She said and looked at Beth who looked away and then down. " After that I stayed away from everyone for a while. Even Daryl." She shrugged. " But he made me see that I didn't have to be forever mourning their deaths." She said. " He gave me a very good reason to come back into the world." She smiled. " He said he had waited for the right time." She smiled again." And well he finally manned up and kissed me I couldn't have been more happy." She said and looked around and everyone was smiling at her.

" You two didn't seem to happy to see each other when you were at the farm." Carol huffed.

" Yeah… what happened?" Carl asked.

" Well I'm sure most of you have met Merle." She said and just about everyone sighed and knew he had gotten in the way. " Anyway Daryl left and I moved on." She said.

" he never came back?" Carl asked.

" Well no, but I was busy with your dad getting married and then babysitting you." She said nudging Carl.

" oh…" Carl said. Then it was quiet.

" And you still love him?" Maggie asked.

" I shouldn't but I do." Jenna smiled.

" but he left you." Maggie said.

" No he let all of us." Carol said and stormed out of the room. Jenna rolled her eyes at her.

" If there is one thing you learn quickly with the Dixon's is that blood always comes first. Now Daryl is different from the last time I was with him but we all are. We all have lost people and…"

" you don't think he is dead do you?" Beth asked as she moved away.

" Of course not." Jenna said.

" So then he will come back?" Beth asked again. Jenna hated that Carol had mention Daryl leaving. She could already see the poor girl's heart hurting. She loved Daryl and was the only real father and brother figure Beth ever had.

Jenna sighed. " I… I don't know Beth. That is up to him. Sooner or later he will realize where he really belongs is here with us." Jenna said.

* * *

" What you going back for the girl!" Merle yelled at Daryl as he was about to walk away.

" Don't matter why I'm going back." Daryl argued.

" The hell it does." Merle yelled and grabbed Daryl's bag and ripped it back. He pulled the bag and the back of his shirt tore. Daryl stumbled to his knees. Merle stopped when he saw all the scars on Daryl's back. " I…I didn't know…" he stuttered.

" Yes you did." Daryl said back taking his shirt. " That's why you left."

" I couldn't stay in that house any longer I would have killed the bastard." Merle said.

" you still left." Daryl said. " Left me with that asshole. At least I had someone who actually cared."

" the girl?" Merle said feeling a bit of guilt.

Daryl just looked at his brother. what are you still doing here, you should get back to the prison. his mind yelled over and over. " I'm going back." he said.

" To the prison. You know I can't go back there, nearly beat that Asian boy to death and.."

" He is Koran." Daryl stuck up for Glenn.

" Whatever! And the girl I.." Daryl shot Merle a death glare.

" I'm going back to where I belong, I might be the one going but you're the one who is leaving." Daryl said as he took off in to the trees. He heard Merle grunt and hear footsteps behind him. This was not going to end well he thought.

* * *

Sorry just gotta add that is one of my fav chapters :) let me know what you think :)

just gunna promote my tumblr. I post Walking dead, supernatural, and all that crazy stuff follow me if you like.

** . **


	9. Attack one

Two days had gone by and it was quiet. Nothing overly bad happened. Sure the walkers where leaking into the prison but it was nothing Jenna and Glenn couldn't handle. Lately Rick had been slipping. He had been staring off into space and talking to himself. Jenna worried and finally she couldn't take it anymore.

She walked back in the cells with Glenn and could hear Judith crying. Carl was doing everything he could and so was Carol. The girl needed her daddy to sooth her. " Where is Rick." Jenna demanded.

" he went out ten minutes ago." Hershel said.

Jenna huffed in anger. " Jesus. Alright Hershel just keep everyone inside for a bit. I will go find him and bring him back." Jenna said.

" Is that a good idea…" Glenn said.

" well as a father he should be here not out in the woods chasing ghosts." She whispered quietly to him. " Glenn I assume you want to close up the other end of the prison?" Glenn nodded. " Do it quick." She said. Then Glen was gone. " Carl just try to get her to sleep or feed her." Jenna said. " Beth if that fails to sing to the poor kid." Beth nodded. " I'll be back." She said looking up to Hershel.

Jenna walked outside and could already see Rick. She huffed when she saw he was outside the gates. She rushed to get to him and when she left the gates she could already tell something was really wrong. She looked around and hoped this would be the one day the walkers slept in. She only had her knife on her and she kept in her back pocket. She walked along the fence and when she came to a small bridge crossing a small creek. She watched as Rick stood with his arms out lie he was holding someone.

" Rick?" She asked and he turned around quickly with his gun raised. She threw her hands up. " hey its just me…" She said. " Come on out it down." She said and he did. " what are you doing out here?" She asked.

He seemed to be out of breath. He was very sweaty and tired. He pushed his hair out of his face. " Stuff.. And things.." He said.

" Rick." She looked at him. " What is going on with you lately?" She asked taking a step closer. He just stepped back. He was looking past her. She turned and saw nothing. " Are you seeing things?" She asked he nodded looking down. " What are you seeing?" she asked.

He sighed. "Lori." he said.

" anything else?" she asked.

" When we were in Woodbury I saw Shane…" he said. She shook her head. " It seems so real and I think I have to follow her."

" But Rick she isn't there." Jenna said. " I'm sorry Rick but they are both dead." she said. Rick shook his head and started walking away. " Rick come…" She was cut off by the sound of a gun shot. She turned to the prison yard where she saw Axel fall over Carol. Her eyes widened. Then the bullets started to rain. Rick quickly grabbed Jenna's arm and pulled her down the ground. The bullets were coming from everywhere. Then the walkers started coming from the bush.

Everything happened so fast. First Jenna was fighting to get up and kill walkers that were attacking her and Rick. Then her attention was brought to the prison as a box truck ran through the fence and stopped in the middle of the yard. Rick and Jenna watching in horror as the back opened and a dozen or more walkers were released into the yard. Then she was pushed to the ground again by the rain of bullets. Then she was looking into the mouth of a walker. She kicked and punched it's teeth away but it was a big walker and she looked to Rick for help but he had two on him and he couldn't reach his gun.

She really thought that was it. Then as she was just about to kick it in the face a knife went through it's head and almost cut her neck. She was breathing deeply and then the walker was pulled off her. She looked up to her savor and wanted to yell out when she saw it was Merle. Of all people why him? He reached out his hand to help her up. She took it and he pulled her up.

" Thanks." she said to him. Merle just nodded. She looked past him to see Daryl fighting the two walkers off Rick. When he was finished he turned to her. She couldn't help but smile at him. She couldn't control her feet after she saw him. She was starting to doubt he was coming back or that he was even alive. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as did he.

Merle watched as Jenna sprung to hug his brother. He was surprised to see Daryl hug her so tightly. His entire life Merle had never hugged anyone nor has he ever seen Daryl hold on to someone that tightly. Merle didn't know what had gotten into his brother. Was he going soft or was it that a Dixon had actually found something to live for other than themselves.

" Where is Beth?" Jenna finally noticed as she slightly pushed Daryl away as she looked into the prison yard where everyone was staring at the walkers. " She isn't with…" Jenna started. Jenna had never run so far in her life. She ran to the opening of the fence.

" Jenna!" Rick yelled. " Jenna!" Daryl yelled as they chased after her and Merle just followed.

Jenna ignored them and held her knife tightly in her hands. As she speed past walkers any that got close got the knife to the head. She didn't even care that Daryl and Rick were calling for. As she reached the locked gate Glenn ran to unlocked the gate and slide it open. He closed it for a second after she ran past him and then when Rick, Daryl and Merle came running he opened it quickly then locked it.

No one could believe how fast Jenna was running into the prison. Then all ears were perked to the sound of a scream. Everyone looked toward the doors as Jenna had just ran through. Daryl didn't even hesitate his speed picked up and Merle had never seen his brother run so fast.

As Jenna's heart skipped to the scream she ran into the prison. " Beth?!" She called out.

" Jenna! Help!" She yelled. Jenna ran into the cells to see one lone walker slamming himself into a cell door. It was groaning and growling at who ever was inside. Then she heard the baby start to cry.

" Hold on." She said as she ran up behind the walker as it turned to her and she jabbed the knife up its jaw. It reached out for her but it fell before it could tear at her skin. Daryl was only steps behind Jenna when everyone else had rushed in. Daryl could see the anger and fear in Jenna as she kicked the walker over.

" Carl keys." He said to the kid who was just behind him. Carl threw him the keys and he went to unlock the door. Jenna was looking into the cell. The door swung open and in went Jenna.

Beth was in the corner holding a screaming Judith and Beth was shaking, no tears just shaking. Daryl followed in behind Jenna and took Judith from Beth. Jenna pulled her sister into her arm and tried to control her breathing. Daryl walked out of the cell to find everyone just staring at him. He looked up at Merle who looked like he was about to freak out. Daryl sighed quietly.

" Kid get her to be quiet." He said to Carl. Jenna heard how he spoke and she shook her head at the way he acted when Merle was around. Carl took Judith and walked away to get her food. Daryl walked back into the cell where he found Jenna frantically searching Beth for scratches.

" I told you I didn't get scratched or bit." Beth said he was sure for the tenth time. He smiled at the girl.

Jenna was still looking her over. No matter how old Beth was going to get Jenna would always be a bit over protective. " The girl's fine." he said placing a hand on Jenna's shoulder. " She's tough." he winked at Beth and she giggled. She then realized it was Daryl.

" You came back." She said as she raced to hug him. Her small arms wrapped around his waist and he chuckled a bit.


	10. Don't mess with my family

" Well ain't that cute baby brother. Got yourself a nice little family." Merle's unpleasant voice came from the door. Rick had somewhat tried to get Merle to walk away but in all honestly Rick just wanted to go back out there and deal with the walker problem. Soon after Merle had spoken up Rick left and went to check fences. Everyone watched him leave.

Once Merle had spoken up Jenna looked over to Beth who's eyes grew in terror. She grabbed Beth's hand and pulled her out of the cell and around Merle. " Go make sure Carl and Judith are alright." She said. Beth hesitated and tried to see around Jenna but she was blocked every time. Beth just turned and walked away. Jenna sighed.

" Isn't she just a doll." Merle said cruelly.

Daryl sighed. Jenna smiled and turned quickly. She slammed Merle into the wall and the sound of his body hitting the door made a clang and everyone but Carl and Beth all gathered.

" You listen to me you worthless dick." Jenna said through her teeth. " You stay the hell away from my sister. If I so much as catch you looking at her I swear to God I will not hesitate." She said pulling her knife.

" Jenna…" Daryl said quietly.

" Everything that just happened out there is your fault." She said. " Anyone who died today that blood is on you so you better play nice around here or I'll throw you over the fence myself." She said.

Merle looked over to his brother and expected him to step in. When Daryl just took steps back Merle laughed. She was still holding her knife close to his neck. " Careful now you might break a nail sweetheart." He said with a wink.

Jenna so badly wanted to just slit his throat right there but she didn't. She smirked at the grinning Merle and took a step back. She put her knife in her pocket and took another step back.

He laughed. " That's what I thought. You talk tough but you-" Merle was saying until her fist connected with his jaw. She hit him so hard his head hit the wall and he fell over. He let out a grunt.

She bent over and grabbed his color. " Did you not just hear me?" She asked. He just glared at her with evil dead eyes. She could tell somehow she was going to pay for that. He said nothing. " Good. Now shut up." She said and pushed his collar away.

She turned around to find Glenn, Hershel, Beth G. and Maggie all staring at her with wide and somewhat frightened eyes. She gave them all a slight nod. She then looked over at Daryl who just glared at her and then turned away. She watched him pick up his brother and drag him up the stairs to the cell at the end where no one else was sleeping.

" Hershel please make sure everyone gets something to eat. I have to talk to Rick." She said as she walked past them. Hershel nodded. Before she left she heard Beth.G whisper _wow_ to everyone. She smiled at herself.

* * *

" Axel and Carol?" Jenna asked as she walked over to Rick who was dragging two bodies to the side. He stopped, looked at her and nodded. " That's a shame." She said. Axel was a good guy for an inmate. And Carol well someone would miss her.

" That man is dangerous." he said. Jenna nodded. " We have to do something about him…"

" Like what? Last time you tried to do anything about the Governor Oscar died, Daryl was captured and forced to fight his brother and then you went back to save them and then look what happened." She said pointing to the yard of walkers.

" Well it's not like we can just sit back and watch while he gets more people to come back and kill us all." Rick said.

" No but we can take a day to just… think everything through." Jenna said.

" Since when do you think everything through?" Rick laughed.

She smiled. " Since now." She said shaking her head. She walked over to Rick and put a hand on his shoulder. " The sun is going down. Why don't we all try to get some sleep then in the morning you can make your war plans." She smiled.

" Your on my side on this?" Rick asked in a surprise.

" The guy made me take my shirt off in front of him and sicked his attack dog Merle on me. Hell yeah I'm on your side." She smiled.

Rick nodded and they walked inside. Jenna told everyone Carol and Axel were dead. They all were quiet for a second until Judith started to cry softly. Rick walked over to Carl and took Judith and held her close. After that everyone found their way into a cell for some sleep. Jenna how ever was not getting any sleep. She hadn't see Daryl since he took his brother to the top cell.

Jenna made sure Beth was asleep before she left the cell. She walked out and into the other empty part of their cell block. She sat at on of the only tables left and ran her fingers through her hair. Daryl getting his brother back had all of a sudden made Jenna think about Alan and Ashley. She wondered if it was possible if they were alive. She just sat alone and in silence.

" Was all that necessary?" Daryl's voice came from behind her. She turned to see him just behind her with his arms crossed.

" Was what necessary?" She asked.

" The show you put on for everyone earlier." he said.

She shook her head. " That wasn't a show. I meant everything I said to him." She said standing up. " are you seriously going to be pissed off at me because I told your brother off?" She asked and he said nothing. " Daryl I get he is your brother but do you not remember what happened the last time your brother was around Beth?"

" That's not the point." He said.

" Yes it is. Merle is dangerous and I don't trust him." Jenna said.

" Well I do." Daryl said.

" Of course you do he is your brother." She said. Daryl rolled his eyes. " Alright you want an apology?" She asked. " fine I'm sorry I hit Merle once and threatened him. Not like he ever did anything to me.." She said and walked away.

" That isn't what I meant." Daryl said sharply and grabbed her hand. " all I meant was everyone deserves a second chance." he said. " hell you gave me one.." he looked down and away. She knew he was right.

" Because I knew you were good." She said placing a hand on his chest over his heart. " But Merle is a different story."

" he did just save your ass." Daryl pointed out.

Jenna sighed. She had no more arguments left. " Alright fine." She smiled. " but I wasn't joking earlier, something happens and its his fault.."

" yea yeah." Daryl rolled his eyes. Jenna smiled at him. She leaned in and kissed his lips gently. She pulled away and started to walk away. " Where are you going?" he asked letting go of her hand.

" Like you said he did save my ass. I guess I have to thank him." She said not to excited about going to talk to Merle. Daryl just sighed and she didn't see where he went.

She walked up the stairs and to the last cell where Merle was laying on the bed just looking up. He had heard her walk up so he sat up in the corner. " what do I owe the pleaser." he said in a dark tone.

" I just came to thank you for earlier." She said leaning on the door frame. He laughed.

" What for saving your ass from the bitter?" he asked and she nodded. The smile on his face was gone after that.

" and I assume it was you who got Daryl to come back so I-"

" Wooh! Wait why do you think that was me?" Merle asked.

" Your joking right? All you do is tell Daryl what to do." She said.

" Well your wrong." Merle said. " It was him. Said he belonged here." He rolled his eyes. A small smile spread across Jenna's face. " Don't see why? All I see is you and Rick running the show and he just gets bossed around like some henchmen." Merle said.

" That's a lie." She said. " Daryl had more than earned his place, we all have. He had done more good in the last year then you probably have done your whole life." She said. " And if you weren't so self-centered you could see your brother is a good man and loyal." She said getting angry at merle.

He just laughed. " aw isn't that sweet." Merle said. " you don't know shit about my baby brother." he said getting more serious.

Jenna just smirked and shook her head. " Yeah because your such an amazing brother." She rolled her eyes. She was about to turn away.

" what the hell is that supposed to mean." he said.

" You know exactly what it means. For someone who claims to protect his brother you did a piss poor job at it." She said and she was about to walk away.

How could she talk to him like that? Merle was shocked, no one ever talked back to him. He got angry and grabbed her arm. Maybe a bit tighter then he meant to. " I spent my whole life looking out for that kid." He said. " I did my best so you have no right to tell me other wise."

" No right? To hell with that I have more right to say that than anyone" She said jerking her arm away from her. " While you rotted in jail and ran away every week and he was alone you know where he would go?" She asked.

He let her go. Then looked down. Merle sighed. " I taught him how to be tough. Showed him you can't count on anyone but blood." Merle argued. His argument was pointless.

" Exactly why me and Beth where the only real family Daryl ever had." She said. " You think that your tough because you don't have to rely on anyone but now a days that attitude gets your killed."

" What's your point." He said.

" My point is the world is shrinking and we are all we have, We have each other and we are willing to add you to our group but you have to realize what Rick says goes, hell what I say goes as well." She says.

" What ever you say girly." He said with a laugh and rolled his eyes.

" I'm serious Merle."

" You put on a convincing show but I don't sense the killer your trying to push." he said really close to her.

" you threaten my family or the safety of them don't think for one second I won't put a bullet through your head." She said through her teeth and walked away.

* * *

So what do you think of Jenna? Kinda badass no? Let me know what y'all think :)


	11. Time to ourselves

The next morning was quiet. Jenna sat with Beth as they ate and Beth was going on about how great Beth.G was with baby Judith . Jenna smiled as the girl told stories. After she was done she took off to find Carl who was with with his sister. Jenna sat alone until Glenn came over and just looked at her.

" Can I help you Glenn?" She asked with a smile.

He just looked at her. Then he stood and gave her a big and tight hug. " Thank you." he said.

" okay… for what?" She laughed.

" Ever since I got back Maggie has been all over me." He said with bright eyes. " So thank you for getting me back here." he smiled then walked away. Maggie was waiting for him at the door. He was up for watch and she was helping him. She chuckled at Maggie as she kissed Glenn.

" I guess I have you to thank for that." Hershel's voice said as he sat across from Jenna.

" Well a girl does like a bad boy with a few scars." She smiled and it was just a coincidence that Daryl walked into the cell block with Rick. She looked over at the two talking. She then looked back to Hershel who had a less than joyful expression. She giggled at him. " Well it's true." She shrugged.

He smiled then looked at her as Jenna looked down. " Jenna how are you doing?" he asked out of no where.

" Um fine?" She said with a smile.

" Are you sure? You have been through a lot in the last week or so and-"

" Hershel I'm going to stop you right there. We have all been through a lot. I'm not special." She shrugged. " I'm fine. Really." She said. He nodded then walked away. She smiled at the kind man who was taking over the father role everyone needed.

The truth was Jenna was fine but very worn out. She hadn't slept in days. Today was the first time she had eaten anything in two days. She felt like she was running on her last string of energy but she couldn't sleep. She thought if she fell asleep the whole place would fall. Rick was broken and seeing things, Daryl did his best to help but after everything he was just as tired.

" Come on." Daryl's voice came from behind her. She turned to find him with a back pack and handing her a knife.

" where are we going?" She asked as she took the knife and stood.

" How about you just follow me and quit asking questions all the time." He said. He turned to the door and walked out. She smiled and followed him. They walked outside and he started his motorcycle. She stood there and looked at him. " Well don't just stand there get on." He said.

She shrugged and then did as told. He started to drive. The gates were already open and then closed behind them. Daryl drove pasted all the walkers and onto the road. Nothing was said until he stopped in front of a small house. He got off first and then reached her hand. She took it and he led her inside.

" Alright Cowboy what are we doing here?" She asked and he turned to her as they walked in. He smiled at the name. She hadn't called him that in a long time.

She just looked at him and before she could say anything else he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in. He pressed his forehead on hers then kissed her. The kiss was soft but she could tell he didn't want to stop. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled away and again before she could say anything he bent down and grabbed her around the knees. He lifted her and threw her halfway over his back. She let off a small yelp. " Jesus Daryl what has gotten into you." She laughed.

As Daryl climbed the stairs of the house he chuckled. " We spend way to much time with the others. Sometimes a man needs his women." He said as he pushed a bedroom door open.

He walked in and threw her back over and she landed on her back against a bed. " Oh how romantic." She joked.

He laughed at her and bent to her level. He kissed her again and again. Her soft moans made him want her more. Her hands pulled his shirt over his head. He pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her neck. he touch of her fingers over his scars made him pull away for a moment. He looked at her and she looked back. A smile spread across his face. She hadn't seen him smile in months and he looked happy. This made her smile. She giggled and he kissed her again.

Their hands reach their pants quickly and when he finally collided with her she said his name softly which made him groan in satisfaction. His strong arms wrapped around her body as she arched her back and dug her nails into his arms.

Out of breath and completely satisfied Jenna and Daryl lay in the bed with their hearts pounding in their ears. And for a second Jenna didn't think about all the death and pain. For a moment Daryl didn't worry about his brother causing trouble. All the two thought about was each other. He had wished things were back to normal and he didn't have to worry about her dying. He wished the world was the same as before and he had never left. She wished the moment would never end. She didn't want to go back to the prison and she didn't want to go back to the world of the undead.

As the two of them walked out of the small house he stopped before she got on his bike. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in again. He kissed her lips gently and she smiled. " you know I would nothing but a worthless redneck without you right?" he asked. She tilted her head in confusion. Why would he say that? " You gave me a real family to believe in and I.." he stopped. " Thank you for hitting me in the head all those years ago." He said. She giggled at his cuteness. He wasn't always this kind and open but when he was it was adorable. He hugged her tightly and then jumped on his bike and started it. She happily jumped on and help onto him tightly as he drove away.

* * *

Alright everyone, that is it. This story is getting a bit to mushy... have i forgotten about the walkers? No i haven't they are coming just wait for it. The next few chapter i have a feeling that i may recieve some hate... just don't give up on me please! :)

Oh and... **Sissymac **I love your reviews so don't stop! and everyone loves the country side... becasue i am like that too xD


	12. Lost?

The sun was setting as Daryl and Jenna drove up the dirt road. They both sighed as they saw the prison. The walkers all looked to them and started racing for them. Jenna watched as they whipped past all of them. She looked down and as the gate was opened and Daryl stopped she held all the good memories in her mind and they walked into the prison.

As they walked in the good mood washed away as the sound of arguing came from inside. " What do you mean you don't know!" Rick's angry tone came the loudest.

" I don't know. She was here a second ago and now she is just… I don't know what happened." Beth. G's voice answered in a panic.

Jenna and Daryl looked at each other and rushed into the prison to find out what was going on. " How do you lose someone inside here!" Rick yelled again.

Daryl and Jenna walked through the doors. She saw Beth. G standing across from Rick as he looked pissed off. She walked in. They all eyes were on her. " What is going on." She stepped in front of Rick. His eyes looked at her with guilt and confusion. She then turned to Beth. G. " What happened?" She asked.

" We can't find Beth." Rick said. Jenna's head whipped around to face him. " She was with Judith and then with Carl. An hour ago I came to talk to her and she was jus gone."

" Gone?" Jenna spoke with a whisper. " Gone? My sister is surrounded by you guys and she is just gone…" Jenna said. Her eyes widened. She looked to Daryl who looked just and panicked. " Son of a bitch." Her mind instantly went to Merle.

In a jerk of movement Jenna spun around and rushed up the cell stairs and to the end. She had grabbed a gun off the table as she passed. She made sure it was loaded before she busted into the cell. The door hit the wall and Merle jumped to his feet.

" Where is she." She pointed the gun to his head. His hands went up. Daryl and Rick had chased after her.

" What are you talking about…" Merle said and looked to his brother for help but got nothing.

" My sister. Where is she?" Jenna said not even shaking as the gun slowly pressed to his head.

" The little blonde? How would I know? I have been up here all day." He said.

" Your lying. Just tell me. Where is Beth?" Jenna's voice cracked. The good day had begun to spiral down.

" I'm serious I have no idea." He said.

Jenna lowered her gun. Merle's eyes said it all. He really didn't know. This is when Jenna really began to worry. She back out of the cell and pushed past Daryl and Rick. The men, even Merle followed her out. She ran through the doors and into the tombs. They had cleared them earlier but sometimes a few walkers would get by.

" Beth!" Jenna said. Footsteps behind her made her jump. The men had joined her search. Rick and Daryl followed Jenna. Merle and Michonne and Glenn went another way. Rick had pointed out splitting up would find her faster.

" Beth!" Daryl called out. They walked through the tunnels and found nothing.

Then as Jenna's worrying and fear began to get worse all was lost. A blood curling scream traveled through out the tunnels. " no.." Jenna prayed. She took off in the direction. Then gun shots went off. Moans were heard and more screams. When Jenna ran through the door she was not anywhere near prepared for what she would find.


	13. Baby girl

It seemed like everything was going in slow motion. One walker, three, six then ten walkers all were being shot at. Daryl and Rick pushed past Jenna as she stood frozen in the door way. She looked around. Merle was hovered over a small body and a pool of blood. Jenna couldn't feel her legs.

She could feel her heart ripping in half as she tried to walk. She did with shaking legs and as she got close and she could see over Merle's shoulder she crashed her knees. She could no longer walk. She crawled in a hurry as she repeated " no…no.. please…" She said and then when she saw it her heart finally ripped.

Her face was pale, the blood was streaming from her neck and arms. Her eyes where closing and her hands her shaking. Tears streamed down the pale face of the thirteen year old as she watched Jenna fall to her knees.

Jenna crawled fast to Beth's side and didn't want to believe what was happening. Merle had backed away and Jenna grabbed Beth's hand. " Jenna…" Beth's soft scared voice said. Jenna couldn't talk. " Jenna… why is it so cold?" She asked.

" Just keep your eyes open and it will get better." Jenna said as her voice broke. Beth's eyes fluttered open and close. " No no, you keep those eyes open. Please." one tear fell.

" But I'm tired Jenna… You taught me not be scare. I'm not scared." Beth said with a small smile. " Maybe it will be better… you think heaven is nice?" she asked.

" Beth I…" Jenna couldn't speak.

" You think mom and dad will be there?" She asked. " Maybe.. Maybe I can see what see looks like…" Beth said. Jenna couldn't even think of something to say. " You think I'll see them?" She asked.

Jenna could do nothing to help Beth. Two walker bites and massive blood loss. Nothing anyone could do. " Yeah kiddo. You'll see them. And one day me too." She said.

" No." Beth said. " You stay here. You fight and live okay?" Beth asked. Jenna couldn't believe that her little sister was dying and all she cared about was that Jenna live. " Cowboy?" Beth's voice was quieter.

Daryl didn't want to look down but had to. He knelt down beside Jenna. " yeah baby girl?" he asked as a tear came to his eye.

" Don't leave again okay? They need you." Beth asked and grabbed his hand. Daryl didn't know what to say. He just held onto her hand tightly and nodded. " Rick." She said looking up. " Watch over everyone." She smiled. Rick nodded and smiled sadly. Beth took a few more short breaths then looked to Jenna and Daryl. " I love you…" She barley was able to whisper before the inevitable happened.

Jenna watched as her baby sister's eyes closed and her breathing stopped. Her mouth hung open and eyes searched for her to move. " No… Beth…" She cried as a few tears streamed down her face. Her head than hung as the tears hit the ground. Daryl's hand slowly reached over then before he knew it she launched herself into him and cried into his shoulder. He held her close as tears fell down his face as well.

Daryl was prepared to shoot Beth but he was afraid if he let go of Jenna he would never get her back. So He looked up to Rick. A few tears fell and were in his eyes. He pulled out his revolver and loaded one bullet. Jenna squeezed Daryl tightly and tried to hold back the sobs and cries. Just tears fell. Then the shot rang out and she let off a small cry as her chest collapsed. When the shot went off she felt Daryl jump a bit and could feel how tightly he held her. He was hurting to and she was just happy he was there.

Merle watched as his brother held Jenna. He watched Rick shoot the little girl. He watched as Glenn and Michonne hung their heads. He then looked back to Daryl. Not once had he ever seen Daryl shed a tear and as a few crashed to the ground it made Merle think. These people really did mean something to him.

Rick looked at how Jenna hid her head on Daryl's chest. He could feel his heart break for her and now he felt guilty. He should have been watching over Beth and Carl. It was his job when Jenna wasn't around. He hung his head and walked away. Glenn and Michonne followed. Merle looked at the pale little girl once more and then sighed and walked away.

How cruel was this world going to get? Daryl thought. Why would this world take such an innocent girl like Beth? Why was it always the good who die first? He feared that Jenna would be a wreck now like Rick when Lori died. What scared him even more was when the cries and tears stopped. She was not just holding onto him for dear life. Her fingers dug into his shirt and her head was hidden in his collar-bone. He closed his eyes and now he really wished for the old life. He wished he could fix what had been taken.

" I need to get out of here." She said as she pushed Daryl away from her. She did it harder than she meant and she fell back and so did he. She just looked at him then at Beth's body. She looked away quickly. She then stood up and even though her legs were unsteady she stumbled out of the room. Daryl went to reach for her but she was gone. Daryl looked to Beth. He noticed she had a blanket in her hand. She must had gone looking for one for Judith. He sighed and placed the blanket over her. He slowly picked the girl up and made his way to the back of the prison. There was enough space there to bury the girl.

The sky was just about black when Daryl made it to the field. He used a piece of tin as a shovel and dug Beth a grave. With every direful he felt awful. This must be what's its like to lose someone you care about Daryl thought. He couldn't even imagine what Jenna was feeling. Once he dug deep enough he placed her body in the whole and covered it. He made a cross out of some wood that was lying around.

Daryl looked down to the pile f dirt and the simple wood cross. He hung his head. Another tear fell and he whipped it away quickly. " Don't you worry now. I'll look out for Jenna and the rest of them." He knelt and touched the cross. " Don't worry baby girl I ain't going nowhere." He said and a small smirk appeared then vanished. Then he sat for a second with his head down. Then he got the feeling he wasn't alone.

* * *

I AM SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I just couldn't write her character anymore. i will win back your love somehow, just give me a chance.

review please :)


	14. Come morning light

Merle had gone back to check on Daryl but he was gone. He followed the tunnel to the end and when he found himself outside he looked around. Somehow Merle felt he needed to tell his brother he was sorry. When he saw Daryl digging a grave for the little girl he stayed back. He watched as Daryl's expression showed he was on a mission and then to grieving again. Merle was a hard asshole but when he saw his baby brother place the little girl into the hole in the ground he couldn't help but feel something. He didn't know if it was sorrow, anger, or guilt but it was something. Merle took a few steps closer and watched as Daryl stood above the grave.

" Baby girl?" Merle asked as Daryl sat with his back to him. Daryl's head shot up. " Pet name?" He asked as he walked over to his brother's side. Daryl stood and looked at Merle. Daryl just nodded then looked back to the dirt. " She have one for you?" Merle asked.

Daryl looked up. Since when did Merle care, about anything? Daryl looked to his brother who was just staring at the dirt. He looked almost sorry. " yeah." Was all Daryl said. Merle looked to him. He looked interested.

" Cowboy?" Merle smirked a bit. Daryl just nodded then looked back to the dirt. " Why?" He asked.

Daryl sighed. Then a small smirk. " Jenna called me that in front of Beth all the time when she was a baby" he started. " It was her first word." He said.

Shit. Merle though, Daryl was more involved with Jenna then he thought. He really was her family.

" She was sitting in my lap. She looked up at me with big eyes and smiled. She grabbed my face and said it." Daryl explained. " Like she had waited forever just to say that one word." Daryl said. " It was the first thing she called me and the last thing she called me." Daryl said. Merle saw the hurt in his brother's eyes.

Merle put a hand on Daryl's shoulder and patted him. Daryl was surprised this was the first and probably only time Merle had shown compassion. " I'm sorry. She seemed like a good kid."

Daryl smiled. " Yeah she was." Then it was quiet. The two brothers stood beside each other just looking at the grave. Daryl couldn't think of anything to say and Merle well he was already breaking every rule he had by being there. Daryl looked around and noticed the sun was completely gone. He looked up and saw some stars. He knew somewhere behind him in the prison Jenna was looking up at them. Merle had turned away first and the Daryl sighed and followed him back in.

After Jenna had run from Daryl she found a ladder. She didn't care where is lead. She hoped it led to the roof. When she got to the top she was happy to be standing on the roof of the prison. She sat at the edge which looked over the back of the prison. A few walkers walked around and she cursed every one of them. She could also see something she never imagined.

She watched as Daryl carried Beth's body out to the field and buried her. Then she watched as Merle comforted his brother. She couldn't help but cry. She was alone and more tears fell. She prayed for this to be a dream but she never woke up. She prayed to switch places but nothing. She finally just gave up and sat on the ledge and just watched the stars twinkled.

" Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now." Tears streamed down her face. "Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound." She sang. " Don't you dare look out your window, Darling the worlds on fire. The war outside our door keeps ragging on. Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone. Gone….Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now. Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound." Her song stopped. She looked up and as her eyes stung from the tears. " I'm sorry!" She called out to no one. Jenna pulled her knees up and put her head on them. She sat there on the edge alone and cried.


End file.
